schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Nate's Resistance
Season 5 Episode 21 "Nate's Resistance" The announcement was about man wielding a knife at a student out in the crick under the bridge telling the student to give him money. The man was wearing a red hoodie and black pants, late 30s, early 40s with a grey beard. Everyone is laughing and making jokes about it. The next day. In bio the test is today. Duane is writing his answers on a little cheat sheet. Duane doesn't have a pencil so he asks ms. Lennox for one. Dan is talking to Joe, and sees Duane. Duane is looking at Dan with a dirty look on his face. Dan had said something to joe about Duane. Dan asks ms. Lennox for a pencil and she told him that she is all out. Duane is laughing. Duane told Dan that he took the last pencil, so Dan told the teacher that he is going to look in the hallway for a pencil. People are laughing. After the test, Duane goes down to the cafeteria to meet up with Becca. They go up to get lunch. They're in line and Sydney and Dan are behind them. Sydney is talking about the fake mustash he have. Duane told her that it is made out of pubic hair. Dan said "of course Duane would say something like that". Becca is laughing, Sydney asking if Duane is in a honors bio, Duane told her that he's in CP but Dan is in the retard Bio. Duane even told her that Dan belongs in all special needs and light skills classes Sydney is laughing. Dan said that what Duane said is funny because they're had two of the same classes together. Duane finally leaves with Becca. When Nate came to the table, Duane told her that Becca met Dan, Nates eyes had opened wide. Because of all the drama that Duane, Nate and Dan was in last semester. Duane stated that there is a lot of people he don't like. Andrew wanted to know who. Duane thought of someone who he might know so he said Shane's name. "Remember Shane, who was in our Spanish class in 9th grade, didn't you hang out with him?" Duane asked to Andrew. Andrew said he did not hang with Shane, and he also don't like Shane because his cousin told him that Shane was photo shopping his face on girls bodies. Its funny because Duane, Becca and Shane was also in a class (Environmental Science) but Duane didn't meet Becca yet. In math, Only me. Sullivan is here, and Chris is ready to entertain the class, he was acting like Mr. K when every time someone walked in late, he'd repeat tardy. It was pretty funny. The next day, on wednesday in fit for life, Duane, Tom, Angelo, Zane, Petro, Nicky, Ray and Nick was all playing Bye bye birdie. Jevona, the girl who cut all her hair off like a boy, she playing too. Round one, it's between Duane and Tom, Duane always makes to the final two because nobody says his name to be out. But Tom won against Duane. Round 2, Tom was out first, then Zane, soon Duane, is out and it's 2 people left. Jevona and Kevin. It's funny because they are both not making the baskets and Nicky who was out caught the ball and he is in. Now Kevin and Nicky are trying to get Jovona out. But they suck at basket ball. Nicky got the ball and threw it and said Kevin's name, the ball went in the basket and Kevin was out. Now it's between Jovanna and Nicky, but Jovona had won. New round and key on the other black is playing, he doesn't say much or knows anyone's names to get someone out. It's weird because he just invited himself to play in the middle of the game. In accounting, the class is looking at mr. Louth's kids prom pictures. Carmynn is really excited for prom she can't hide it. In bio, an announcement is made about silence day, a day to remember the kids who were bullied and stayed silent about it. Last year on silence day, Duane bullied Tyhier, when Duane took Tyhire's food and try to make him tell him to give it back when he was trying to stay silent. but Duane had no idea of what it was about. At lunch, Duane is doing math homework that is due next block, but Duane is always getting distracted. He drew Xs on his knuckles and made people pound with him. Then he turned to Nate, but Nate didn't won't to, so Duane poked him, Nate is upset and is touching Duane's calculator screen on his iPad, Duane drew a line on Nate's arm, and Nate took Duane's math packet and threw it on the floor. Duane had asked Becca to get it for him. Then Nate took Duane's packet and crumbled it up into a ball! Andrew and Becca are looking. That little shit, how dare him. Duane wants revenge, but Duane don't want to look like a asshole in front of Becca and Andrew like he did before. At the end of the day, Duane went to his locker, and Saw Ryan and his friend justin, they were talking until Kevyn O'donnal came. The next day, Duane didn't show up to school.